Bitter
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: What Matt has is a disease, a virus, a drug. It’s a constant whisper in the back of his mind at the best of times and it completely takes over at worst. Just one bite and everything will change. -MattMello. Character death. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note.... sadly.

**AN:** Hm... my first DN fic of this type.... I guess I could say Halloween made me do it, but that was days ago.... Oh well.

**Suggested listening: **Bitter** by** Three Days Grace (I am guilty of listening to this on repeat while writing this.....)

**~Bitter~**

When Matt's vibrant green eyes had locked onto the young blonde he had instantly been intrigued.

The boy moved with a feline grace and had a sharp intelligent look in his eyes. One matt hadn't seen in years, not since his mentor L had died some thousand years back.

Matt had been out on a hunt, when he had come across the blonde in a middle of a fight. One he had been loosing.

Backed into a corner, his teeth bared like a wild animal, and guns pointed at him from three different people.

Matt didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he had taken out the first two men, and then fed on the third while the blonde watched; with half curious, half wary eyes.

His name was Mihael.

He was beautiful, deadly and had a brilliant mind; one that kept Matt on alert. It wasn't hard for Matt to fall for him. And had he still been known as Mail he might have stopped himself before things got too deep.

But he was Matt. Hadn't been Mail for many, many centuries.

So he had taken the dangerous and kind Mihael as his lover.

And for a while, everything had been fine.

But what Matt has is a disease, a virus, a drug. It's a constant whisper in the back of his mind at the best of times and it completely takes over at worst.

Just _one_ bite and everything will change.

And Matt just couldn't control himself with all that sweet, hot, _living,_ blood flowing through the blonde's veins.

Couldn't stop himself from tasting it, craving it, loving it.

He had damned the only person he'd ever loved, all because of the poison that now runs through both of their blood, infecting everything about them, turning, destroying everything.

From the moment his fangs had unsheathed at the scent of Mihael's nicked finger, _Mello_ had been born; Matt thinks bitterly.

Matt didn't blame him for leaving, running from their apartment in horror, fear, and revulsion.

Weeks ago.

_Many_ weeks ago.

Matt knew the blonde wasn't coming back. Matt knew everything he had been doing, as Matt knew many who would watch Mello for him.

That was how he knew Mihael's new name. And just how much he had changed because of the infection.

Matt's dead heart twitched in agony. He should have never stayed with the boy for as long as he had, should have_ known_ that he would end up hurting him. And yet, for once in his life he had done as he'd wanted.

And he'd been happy.

_Had_ been.

Eerie green eyes glanced up and through the window. Morning was coming. It was time to head out.

He didn't bother locking the apartment, no one would bother stealing anything, everyone knew that something _dark _dwelled there; not that it would really matter if they did steal from him.

Most people didn't know of the existence of other worldly creatures, but they could sense danger. And that was what kept them at bay.

Matt was at the top floor in seconds, and he pushed open the heavily rusted door to the roof. He pulled his goggles to hang at his neck as he sat on the ledge; legs dangling over the edge.

Matt allowed a small smile to grace his features as his eyes locked onto the sun. He hadn't seen it in so long. So very long.

And never again.

He loved Mihael with everything he was, and had been. And he should have left him when the cravings had first begun. Then perhaps, Mello never would have graced he world with himself.

Matt felt the solitary, bloody, tear slide its way down his cheek and closed his eyes.

His skin was heating up. Everything in him was screaming, fighting, pleading with him to go back inside, back to where it was dark, to where the sun couldn't reach him.

But really, the sun didn't feel so bad. At least not in those first few moments.

Then came the burning, twisting pain. The feeling of being thrown in acid as his skin began to smoke, burn and flake away into ash.

"I'm sorry Mihael." Matt opened his eyes one last time, and gazed outwards. He really wished the best for Mello...

The sunrise really was beautiful today. Matt was happy to finally see one after two thousand years.

-

Hours later, gloved fingers gently touched the small remaining pile of ashes.

"You idiot..."

With those softly spoken words, laced with pain and regret, the figure jumped from the rooftop and landed on the pavement below.

Cracking his neck, and rolling his shoulders, he strolled onwards into the night. There was no longer any reason to stay at that place.

And no longer a reason to hold onto his lingering humanity.

Mihael was gone, and now Mello was here to stay.

**-End-**

**AN: **wow......... I have no idea where this came from, other than the fact that I told my beta I would write a vampire fic because she swore never to read it. Hehehe. (She doesn't like vampire x-overs with ANYTHING.)

If I get enough reviews on this I 'might' do something more with this, I do have an idea, but for now it will just stay that. ^_^

So REVIEW!

**EDIT 12/24/09**: Because I got five lovely reviews I did finally write a sequel to this, it's called 'Taste' and will be up before January 1st 2010. It is also a oneshot, though a little bit longer.


End file.
